There are many instances when it is desirable to render a small boat hull more stable when at rest in choppy and gently rolling seas. Fisherman in particular are interested in stabilizing small fishing hulls in such waters.
Although various forms of hull stabilizing structures have been heretofore designed, most of these are specifically adapted for use in conjunction with large boat hulls and those which are adapted for use in conjunction with smaller boat hulls are not readily retractably deployable nor adapted for support from various types of boat hulls. Accordingly, a need exists for an improved stabilizing structure for small boat hulls when at rest.
Various forms of boat hulls stabilizing structures as well as other devices including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,100,467, 1,184,207, 3,520,267, 3,707,936, 3,792,676, 3,844,241 and 3,952,680.